Finding Magic In Scotland
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: Sequel to MOVIE NIGHT! The whole gang is headed to Scotland where destinies will be fulfilled, soul mates reunited, choices and decisions made…


Title: **FINDING MAGIC IN SCOTLAND  
**Type: Multipart fic  
Pairing: Damon/Elena, Jenna/Ric, Caroline/Tyler, Jeremy/Anna, Bonnie, Stefan, Matt, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, OC  
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Romance, Family, Mystery, Supernatural  
Rating: K (possible M in the future)  
Chapters: 0/? PREQUEL  
Status: Incomplete  
Summary: Sequel to MOVIE NIGHT! The whole gang is headed to Scotland where destinies will be fulfilled, soul mates reunited, choices and decisions made…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own Vampire Diaries, but I do own my OC character.

**NOTE**: Please pay attention how I placed the pairing up there. Half of characters are paired, half aren't. There's a reason for it. You'll see, as the story goes, who will end up with who. My OC character is very important and will be paired with one of TVD characters.

**AN/** I'm alive! The writers block was killing me for a long time, but… I'm also doing few more of this fandom and few of other fandom's. So many stories to write and so many ideas, and my brain is stuck… This story was supposed to be a one-shot, but last night I got this, for me, better idea. Hope you'll like it.

Like I've mentioned in the story that is actually a prequel to this one (MOVIE NIGHT) *hint, hint*, I've came up with this idea when I put the word babies and all that talk about them in it. (you have to read it so that you know what I'm talking about). And, besides, Stefan deserves finding 'the one' for him, doesn't he? However, this story isn't just about him. I wont tell you more, don't want to ruin the story for you by spilling all the secrets.

Initially, I've planed calling this story Finding love and magic in Scotland, but love is magic, right guys? Why Scotland? Well, the main reason is that I absolutely ADORE reading. Especially those Regency Historical Romance novels. If you're familiar with them, you probably know the reason, but for you who are not… Scotland was often mentioned as a land of magic, and I highly recommend to read at least one of mentioned authors…Few of my fav authors, yes, I'll mention only a few because if I start numbering them, this AN will be larger than the story. LOL

They are: Karen Raney, Karen Hawkins, Donna Fletcher, Alexandra Benedict, Christina Dodd, Cathy Maxwell, Debra Mullins, Stephanie Laurens, Julia Quinn…

However, this story is dedicated to my first reviewer ( WhatABeautifulGoodbye ) for the MOVIE NIGHT, and she is, luck would have it, from Scotland!

Now, a little info about the story. Obviously, I've changed few things. After the sacrifice, Klaus is dead, Jenna, Elena, Damon are not. That's all I'm gonna say. Yes, I'm evil like that!

Please read and tell me what you think.

* * *

**PREQUEL**

Beautiful young woman was standing in a circle of candles. Her red hair was down and it reached almost to the ground. Her eyes were closed but her mouth was moving. The fire danced around her, and she looked like she was in some kind of trance.

The night was peaceful, stars were shining and the wind was caressing her slim, naked body. The moon was full. No one was there to witness such a beautiful scene, but then, no one was supposed to be there but her.

However, the people knew. The witch was chanting. She was praying. The older ones knew that the myth was a true one. It passed through generations. They could feel it in their bones. That something was coming could be felt in the air. And it filled their heart with hope, because they knew that whatever was coming was a good thing.

SHE would finally meet her destiny, her soul mate.

The read haired woman was aware of that too. And it thrilled her and scared her in the same time. For centuries, she dreamed of a man. A man who would come and let her soul free. She was tired of loneliness… However, she dismissed the longing for now and continued her talk with a spirit of a woman similar to her.

"Soon, my child. He is coming."

"I know mother." She responded calmly, although her heart fluttered.

"It wouldn't be only your destiny on the crossroads. Hard work, and decisions are ahead of you, but I have faith in you, my dear daughter."

"I will not let you down."

"I know, my child. We will guide you." The spirit said, and she could feel the power as the other spirits joined in their chanting.

"Soon, my love. Soon we will be together." She whispered.

/

He woke up with a start. His heart was pounding and he was covered with sweat. The dream was back. After ten years of silence, the dream was back. She was calling him and his heart swelled with love. He couldn't quite see the woman in his dream, her face was hidden, but he could always recognize that voice and that beautiful red hair, dancing with the wind…

He never told anyone about that dream. Not his parents, not his best friends… No one knew. Instead of frightening him, the dream soothed him. SHE soothed him. During the years, he looked for her in every woman he met or saw, but never found her. Sure, he had girlfriends, but he never loved them as he loved that woman in his dream… His heart only quickened for her…

When the dream stopped ten years ago, he thought his heart would break. Years passed, and he had forgotten about her, dealing with his life and all the things around him, his family, his friends…soon, she was only a faded memory… And now, the dream was back. SHE was back… His life suddenly had a new purpose. He had to find her. He WILL find her. Something told him that this was the right time…

* * *

**AN/** So? What do you think? Who do you think HE is? I won't reveal him for quite a time, just to keep you on your toes…. Evil little me. *grin*

I'm working on chapter 1 and I hope posting it soon. In the meantime share your thoughts…. I love hearing from you. Any thoughts for a name for my OC?

Ciao!


End file.
